Augmented Reality (AR) is a technique integrating a real environment with virtual auxiliary information of objects through a computer to enhance the user's understanding and experience of the real world. Virtual information is applied to the real world, and computer-generated virtual objects, scenes, or system prompts are superimposed with real world scenarios to enhance the reality. In visualized augmented reality, the user overlays the real world with computer graphics into a multilayer by using a helmet display to see the real world around it.
When the AR device is used outdoors, the position coordinates can be acquired by a GPS sensor, and the distance between the AR device position and the target position is calculated based on their coordinates. However, when it is used indoors, GPS sensors cannot be used for distance measurement indoors, since GPS cannot effectively perform positioning indoors, and the distance to be measured indoors is relatively small. In the prior art, laser rangefinders are often used to measure the indoor distance and the height of objects. However, laser rangefinders are expensive and not suitable for products which do not require high measurement accuracy and products which are relatively cheap. In addition, in the prior art there is also a method of acquiring the position and height information of a target object by graphic image processing, but this method needs a very large calculation amount and is not very accurate. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.